


New Year's Eve Rhack Drabble

by FandomTrashBin123



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, New Years, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashBin123/pseuds/FandomTrashBin123
Summary: A short-ish piece about Rhys and Jack's New Year's Eve/New Year's Day. Slightly implied nsfw but nothing serious.Just a short introductory work to get things started here.





	New Year's Eve Rhack Drabble

     New year's eve was always an eventful evening, but the party the Hyperion corporation put on each year knocked all competitors out of the water. It was a lavish night where their wealth and success was put on display in an event of absolute grandeur. Excessive amounts of the finest food, an open bar with high-quality booze of every kind you could think of, and some of the richest individuals this side of the universe made for an incredible experience that only Hyperion could offer. And being the head of the corporation, Jack always made quite the impression on his guests.

     He looked… amazing. His normal layers hardly compared to the wonderfully fitted charcoal grey suit he wore tonight. A button-up of the same color, a silky, Hyperion-yellow tie, and a pair of sleek-looking black dress shoes completed the unusually professional look on the CEO. He certainly drew quite a bit of attention to himself… the only one to upstage his sudden professionalism was his boyfriend, Rhys, who absolutely made Jack's jaw drop when he entered the room. He wore a silvery-hued suit, perfectly fitted as well, though there was no dress shirt or tie for him. No, he'd chosen something low-cut, the fabric soft and flowing as he made his way over to the well-dressed man he planned to spend the evening with. The shirt dipped just low enough to show off the cornflower blue ink splashed across his chest, which was a striking contrast to the pale yellow of the fabric. “Oh Pumpkin… you look incredible,” Jack praised, looping an arm around the taller man's waist. “Same to you, Handsome. Now c'mon, let's go have a good time.”     

     Truthfully a large portion of that night would be lost on Jack the next morning, save for the dancing and one too many trips to the bar. Strong liquor made a quick drunk out of anyone, though Rhys stopped him from getting more than a bit tipsy. This way they could still dance when the right song came on, the two of them swaying across the floor beautifully, drawing a large amount of attention to themselves as they went. They stayed close to one another the rest of the evening, Jack being a tiny bit drunk and Rhys having the time of his life. Usually parties like these were ridiculously boring for him, because all Jack did was have conversations with competitors and try to rope them into some kind of business deal. Sometimes they didn't even drink. This was heaven compared to uneventful evenings like that. He could dance and have as many expensive, colorful drinks as he wanted, being they were mostly on the weak side. Not that either of them had to worry about driving, they'd naturally arrived in an impressive black limousine far too big for just two people. Rhys didn't understand it, but certainly wouldn't complain about Jack spoiling him a little. Or a lot.

     Some of the guests left early, more than likely having personal plans for welcoming the new year, but a majority stayed while a countdown flashed brightly on a monitor overhead, having been mounted to the wall of the elegant hall where the party was held. Normally it would be blasting some form of Hyperion propaganda, but tonight was to be enjoyed, uninfluenced by the company's intimidating messages. There were minutes remaining until midnight arrived, until the new year would be upon them to be welcomed with even more celebration afterwards. Rhys currently had his arms looped around Jack's neck, once again gliding across the dance floor while a slow, melodic tune drifted through the place. Everything had calmed down as the new year drew closer, with other couples having joined them in dancing to the slow song while the countdown continued. Someone enthusiastically announced that there was less than a minute left on said countdown. Jack was pulled out of an almost dreamy daze as Rhys's hands moved to rest on his shoulders. “Y'know Jack… this year has been an incredible one,” he said, flesh fingers fiddling with one of the lapels on the other man's suit. The calling of the last few seconds began to grow in volume around them as Jack replied “Oh Kitten… this's the best year I've had in a long time. And I'm looking forward to lots more of 'em, just as good as this one.” A loud, collective cry of 'HAPPY NEW YEAR’ echoed through the place as Rhys pulled Jack in for a deep, passionate kiss.

     The party kicked back up from there, with many guests frequenting the open bar and mingling amongst one another. But soon less and less of their well-fed and tipsy guests remained the longer the now-morning went on. When the last couples made their way out the doors, (some with a bit of difficulty), Jack and Rhys made one final round across the dance floor before they too walked out into the night, Rhys holding onto Jack's arm as they looked for their vehicle.

     The ride back home was a blur to the handsome CEO, but he knew for a fact that Rhys had been snuggled up to him the entire ride home. When the limo pulled up outside their penthouse, Jack gave the driver a generous tip before he and Rhys stepped out and made their way inside. Jack was rather uncoordinated due to a mix of exhaustion and alcohol, but he still managed to get his evening-wear off and flop into bed, Rhys not far behind him. For now they didn't care where the clothes landed, all they wanted was to fall asleep with one another. At least, that's what Jack thought had happened at first.

     Morning came quickly, considering it had been about 2 am when the two finally laid down. New year's day was looking to be a very nice one, with the sky being clear enough to allow the sun to shine brightly, light spilling into their bedroom and filtering in through the shades over the windows. Jack was the first to stir, one hand lazily reaching up to rub at his unmasked face while he gazed over at the other. Of course Rhysie was still asleep, he never was much of a morning person. Even so, once he'd woken up a little, Jack combed his fingers through the other's soft hair, smiling softly when the brunette shifted and wrinkled his nose in his sleep.

     Jack had thought they'd just come home and gone to bed, leaving their clothes where they fell and falling asleep next to one another. Though, the dull ache in his hips and rear led him to believe their first activity of the new year had been… something a little less innocent. But he wasn't going to complain about that. Rhys had cracked an eye open to look at the man beside him, laughing quietly as he watched him look down at himself, tired mind putting two and two together. “Did you have a good time last night, handsome?” He asked sleepily, reaching out to wrap an arm around Jack's waist and pull him closer. Jack grinned and planted a kiss on Rhys's nose. “Of course I did, Baby.” Rhys let out a sigh and snuggled impossibly closer to Jack, eyes drifting shut once again. Jack decided he could sleep for a little while longer if it meant staying like this. "Happy New Year, Jack.”

“Happy New Year, Rhysie.”


End file.
